Persona 5 - The Fight for Emancipation, Route I: The Other Prisoner
by Dad of War
Summary: Freedom is something that you can only get at great cost. Akira Kanzaki knows this, and he wishes that it wouldn't be so. However, when nightmarish abominations from another world threaten to plague his own, he won't just be fighting for his own freedom - but for the freedom of every human. [Rated M for mature themes and graphic scenes. Two-part finale to the Alternity Universe.]


**Prologue: I am ME**

* * *

**\- SECTION I -  
...It was as if I'd been introduced to a new world. A world I hated.**

* * *

My name is Akira Kanzaki. I am fifteen years old.

You might know me from my surname, Kanzaki. Namely because my father is the head of a massive business. The Kanzaki Corporation is considered one of the largest businesses to had ever been established in the past ten years, surpassed by merely five - probably four - other major corporations. Like the Kirijo Group.

It was not as good as it sounded. Not really. My father devotedly wanted me to follow in his footsteps of being a businessman. But the thing was, being a businessman had never been on my mind. I...honestly did not care about being heir to the Kanzaki_ Dynasty_ (as my father would call it). Instead, I had more humble dreams.

I wished to become a school teacher. And of course, my father did not take this news particularly well.

* * *

_"Why would you want to be a teacher?"_

_"Because I like working with children. I want to-"_

_"You'd have a large corporation under your fingertips. And you're willing to give it all up for the sake of children?"_

_"...I'd like to help children learn and grow. I want to be able to make the next generation of-"_

_"You'd do that anyway, with the Kanzaki Dynasty under your grasp."_

_"Yes, but I'd like to do it in a personal sort of way. You know, one-on-one actual speaking."_

_"You would address entire firms at business deals and meetings."_

_"Well, there's more to what I-"_

_"Son. Trust me on this. Running the Dynasty is the best possible route for your future. Think about it. You could bring this obscene country back to fame and glory. You're a smart boy - exceptionally so. So why would you want to abandon this? This will give you much more than a job as a teacher could give you."_

_"...But-"_

_"We shall not speak of this again. Will we?"_

_"...No, father."_

_"Good."_

* * *

My father, Soichiro Kanzaki...he could be called a ruthless man. He'd committed many a grim crime before getting to where he was now. A persuasive man and a convincing speaker, he was also very strategic and reasonable, thinking up of the best gambits and the best plans to make the company _work_.

However, several businesses had gone bankrupt because of his exploits, many employees had found themselves forced out of their jobs because he'd considered them rather unpleasant, and he really only cared about furthering his company rather than _being a father_. My mother could testify to that. She couldn't stand living with his alienating dedication to his work, so she left us. She wanted me in her custody, but my father won the custody battle with the help of some very sinister-looking lawyers.

Sometimes, I'd wonder if my father truly loved me, or if he simply saw me as simply a means for the supposed Dynasty to live on. And I'd more often than not come to the latter as a conclusion.

But I would never fight back against him. He was my father. What could I do, tell him no? He was the head of _conglomerates_ worth of businesses. He had already won multiple deals against impossible odds simply due to his lack of sympathy towards anyone. Would he take no for an answer from his _son_, of all people? That'd be shameful. It certainly did not help that my father's tall, bulky figure would often loom over me every time he'd get upset. His well-kept black hair and clean-cut suit would make the atmosphere around him much more...oppressive. And he had a stoic stare that could move mountains.

And so I never pressed on being a teacher again. Even though I undeniably wanted to become one.

I was always fascinated by the job of teaching and instructing a new generation of people ready to take the world by storm. I wanted to lead them, to guide them to a better future. Especially for this country, this country my father called a cesspool.

My father hated Japan. Mostly because he found everything completely and totally enraptured in what he'd call an outdated and irrelevant sense of honor. Preferring pragmatism, he'd often find himself ranting about Japan's economy or Japan's laws or Japan's general state of affairs several times a day - sometimes without even knowing it.

My father was truly one-in-a-million.

That was why I both hated him and loved him.

Not that I'd ever tell him that.

I was not an arguing person. I did not like getting into arguments over simple things like opinions or views. They'd solve nothing. They'd only drive people away. Discussing opinions was something I'd much rather do. But discussions would tend to escalate into arguments, so I'd end up disliking discussions as well. The best advice I could give someone - anyone - was simply...

Pretend. Being yourself will only get you into trouble. Yes, uniqueness is an important trait, but what's the purpose of being unique if it ends up socially isolating you? What's the point of that? Nod along with everyone else and you'll do fine in this world. Acceptance is something needed in this day and age.

I know that seemed rather...lame. But that's...what I had come to learn.

* * *

I walked to school diligently, as I'd do every morning. It was a thirty minute walk, but if commuting by my normal path wouldn't get me there, I'd take other routes that quite conveniently lead to my current destination: Kishibaru Academy, a private school fit for the most diligent of students. Because my father had to have me settle for an education at a (relatively) low price, Kishibaru was my prison.

I shouldn't be so harsh. Kishibaru was not a bad school, to be honest. Despite the fact that I found myself questioning several design choices concerning their bathrooms (doors should _not_ be so short), chalkboards (there was a massive crack in the board which they _must_ have noticed), and simple hygiene laws in general (there were unimaginably large roaches in this place). And there were bullies.

Luckily, said bullies wouldn't pick on me because I'd often blend into the background like some chameleon, but I would always feel sympathy and slight remorse whenever they'd pick on someone right in front of me. But I wouldn't do anything, of course. That'd get me in trouble as well. I wouldn't want to get hurt over someone else's bad luck.

Would you? You'd never really know what you'd do unless you'd confront danger face to face. That was something I didn't want to do.

"Akira!"

I turned to see my friend, Yuji Kiriyama walking over to me with that smug, almost self-righteous grin on his face.

"You look even more haggard than usual."

"I usually look haggard?"

"I'm surprised you don't have any mirrors where you live."

"If this is about the hair again, I already told you: I don't care."

"Your hair seriously makes you look like you'd been stuck in a tornado for three days."

"No, it doesn't."

His claim was slightly based on fact. Once, when I was a child, I found a hairdryer just lying around my dad's room and turned it on, directly into my face. My black hair frizzled out of control, staying that way ever since. I liked my new hairstyle, but my father...didn't.

* * *

_"You're not wearing that hair. Not on your first day at school."_

_"Dad-"_

_"Look, we've been through this. You're my heir. You have to look appropriate when going places, and your hairstyle isn't appropriate."_

_"Dad, come on-"_

_"Here's a comb. Do it now."_

_"If I do this, I lose precious time in getting to school-!"_

_"Do it."_

* * *

Personally, I think he just wanted me to look more like him. Because I do already, and messing up my hair would mess up the rest of my image.

I inherited my father's sleek, black hair while also inheriting my mother's black eyes and jawline. However, poor eyesight was a generational plague to my relatives on my father's side. So I had to wear contacts. Which itched _a lot_. Better than wearing glasses, though. They were too obtrusive.

Anyway, where was I, again?

"Akira, you still in there? You zoned out."

"Sorry. Got myself into thinking again."

"You gotta stop doing that. It makes you look like a weirdo."

"...Right. Gotcha."

"There you go again."

"What?"

"You're doing it again."

"What do you mean?"

"You're shrinking back. Instead of standing up for yourself, you shrink back."

"You just told me I'm acting weird, and then you tell me to stand up for my acting weird?"

"I'm telling you that you gotta stop letting yourself get pushed around like that. It's like you're not your own person, you get it?"

"I don't care about being my own person or not. I just want to be safe."

"Dude, if you were more like me, you'd amaze the world."

"No, if I were more like you, I'd probably be in jail."

"But I'm not in jail, am I?"

"No, but you're taking tutorials for almost every class, you're quite unpopular, and the closest thing you have for a friend is me. The one who is _also_ rather unpopular."

"Hey, I'm popular. Okay, more of infamous, but at least I have my name out there."

"For all the wrong reasons."

"True. The spray can incident was a disaster-"

"Along with the gas mask prank, the motorcycle helmet gag, and the oh-so memorable panty raid of-"

"That was not a panty raid! That was a man's courageous act of trying to reclaim his destroyed honor!"

"You tried to steal the girls' underwear from the locker room because you got rejected by Masashi-senpai."

"It was for _honor_!"

"Was it worth it?"

"Somewhat! Not really. No. But hey, like I said, at least I got my name out there."

"But I'm going to inherit a corporation/dynasty. So, my name's practically set to get out there the moment I leave college."

"...Shut up."

Kanzaki, five; Kiriyama, zero.

* * *

Once school ended, I spent two or so hours grabbing as many books on plants as I could possibly grab from our resident library. We had a quiz on the subject tomorrow. I couldn't take many notes (since the teacher was so quick to write and erase them), and I didn't like using the 'net. It had unreliable sources.

But the fact that the books I borrowed couldn't fit in my bag, I had to carry them all the way to the front of my school and wait for my driver to pick me up. Predictably, I did something stupid.

To those who've been following my rather boring journey up to this point, you must know this: don't carry an entire stack of books down a flight of stairs.

So, as I stayed in the middle of an empty hallway, on the third floor of my now-probably-empty school, fixing my things and hoping that nobody would notice...I heard footsteps coming from my left.

So much for nobody noticing me, huh? Whatever. I had to get my books back anyway. Might as well-

"Here."

I looked up and I see something I'd not soon forget.

As I got to my feet, my eyes locked themselves on a beautiful girl with raven-black hair. She had large green eyes, a slim figure, and a Kishibaru jacket tied around her waist. Wearing a black skirt, white socks, brown loafers, and a white polo shirt that somehow fit her rather well, she smiled at me as she handed me my Science book. And as if her sudden appearance hadn't caught me off-guard enough, I just noticed now that she had a red scarf around her neck that complemented her eyes very well.

"Hey, what happened to_ you_?" she asked me. "Am I _that_ ugly?"

"Wha - n-no!" I yelped out, the lump in my throat growing ever bigger by the second, "not at all! It's just...well, you surprised me, that's all."

"I surprised you?"

"...Is that so hard to believe?"

"No. Not really. But I'm glad to finally surprise someone in the good way."

"I...don't-"

"Never mind," she grabbed about two of the five books that'd been laying around on the floor, "where do you live? I'll help you take these home."

What? "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"No, don't. It's fine," I told her, "I have a driver outside, so-"

"Then I'll help you take these to the driver."

"N-no, come on. You shouldn't do that-"

"Why not?"

"...Because I was the guy who borrowed these books and it doesn't feel right if I just-"

"I'm offering to help you here."

"...Sorry, but I can handle this. Thanks for-"

She dropped the two books she had in her hands. As they bounced on the floor, I could notice the most taunting grin I'd ever seen on anyone's face.

"Why would you-?"

"You don't need my help."

I took in a very deep breath. Don't get mad, Akira, I told myself. Getting mad would get you nothing. I knelt to the ground and started to pick up my book. But then she punted it to about three feet away from me.

"Oops," she smirked.

"...Why did you do that?" I seethed, trying to keep my composure as best as possible.

"You said you didn't need my help."

"You could have handed it over to me."

"Yeah. I could have."

I sighed again. I stood up and headed over to get my book, but I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Dude," the girl snorted. "You could just tell me to give it back to you."

"...But..._you_ kicked it away from me."

"You could've yelled in my face, y'know. Made me pick it up, or something."

"I'm not that kind of person."

"Are you kidding me? You're part of the Kanzaki Corporation, and you're letting someone like _me_ push you around?"

"...How do you know about me?"

"_Everybody_ knows who you are. Don't you hear the way people talk about you?"

"I...don't really pay attention to those kinds of things."

"Well, you should. It's interesting, hearing the things people say about you. But all you do is hang out with that...Kiriyama guy."

"Hey, Yuji's not a bad guy. He's just...misguided."

She made a _ppft_ sound. "Whatever."

"You're...not intimidated?"

"Should I be?"

"It wouldn't exactly be surprising if you _were_ intimidated."

"Well, I'm not. That's for the weak."

"...The weak, huh...?"

"Yeah," she gave me a leery smile, as if she knew of my insecurities in those matters. Then, she picked up my book and handed it over to me.

"Thank you," I said, after managing to pile all the books into a tower of literature (as I'd like to call it) again. I was still pretty impatient.

"You sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

I walked about a meter or so before all my books fell from my hands again. The girl laughed so hard and so loudly I was surprised that the lightbulbs stayed intact. I glared at her for a bit as she tried to compose herself. And then I began picking up my books again.

"Oh what the hell." The girl stomped over to me, knelt down, and grabbed about half the books before standing up to face me. "I'll carry these books, you carry the others."

I sighed again.

"Stop sighing. Just because you're rich doesn't give you the right to be so annoyed."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Master Akira, we've been waiting for you," Yoshida said, opening the car door for the sake of convenience.

"Sorry for keeping you, Yoshida. I ran into some trouble."

"I'm sure. Who's this young lady?"

"...Oh yeah, I didn't ask you your name yet."

"You only got that now? I was waiting for hours."

"We only met each other a few minutes ago."

"It felt like hours to me."

"...You're the strangest person I've ever met."

"Thank you. My name's Kana, by the way. Kana Kohaku."

"...Nice to meet you, Kana."

"Anyway, you have a butler, too?"

"He's not my butler, he's my driver."

"Hmm. Neat."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kohaku."

Yoshida was about to bow before Kohaku cut him off.

"Don't bow to me," she laughed. "I don't need it."

"...Very well, then," Yoshida chuckled, amused.

I got in the car and Kohaku handed me the rest of my books.

"Well, thank you very much for your help today, Kohaku. I'll see you around-"

"Call me Kana."

"...Y-your first name?"

"Yeah. Just call me Kana."

"Wh-why? Isn't that-?"

"Doesn't matter to me if we just met or if we've been friends for a billion years. Call me Kana. Calling me by my last name is too informal."

"...So...K-Kana, thanks for your help."

"Anytime."

And then she slammed the car door on me.

Yoshida got in and began to drive me back home.

"So," he began, "she seems nice. When are you planning to take her out?"

"...Excuse me?"

"On a date, Master. When are you going to take her out on a date?"

"Um...how about _never_?"

"Why?" he laughed.

"She's...weird," I gripped the rubber of the seat tighter upon recalling her annoying aura.

"But isn't that what makes her so unique?"

"No, it just makes her...weird."

"Hmph. Pardon me for saying this, but you have poor judgment when it comes to women, Master."

"And I suppose you have good judgment?"

"Yes. Go and ask my wife."

"Wait, you have a _wife?_"

"Yes. I'd married her two months before your father hired me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, your father knew. The rest of the household knew. Since I always would wear my wedding ring," he showed me said ring as he continued steering the wheel with his other hand, "and since you'd never ask, I always assumed you knew."

"...No, I didn't."

"You should start talking to people more, Master. No man is an island."

But I like islands.

"...Yes. You're right."

No, I said to myself. Don't argue. Just nod along.

* * *

The next day, I was busy heading over to school when someone called out my name.

"Kanzaki!"

Oh no. The girl.

"Hey, don't you ignore me! Don't you keep on walking!"

She caught up to me and stood in my tracks, preventing me from walking ahead any further.

"Dude! I called out your name! Isn't it common courtesy to turn back, say 'hello,' or something?"

"...I don't care much for courtesies." Unless the situation required it, anyway.

"Neither do I, but I'd still do it for the hell of it."

"Sorry, but I don't exactly share your sentiments."

"_Someone_ seems cranky today."

"...Sorry," I told her. "Do I, really?"

"Yeah. You do."

"Hmm. Fine, I'll indulge you for now. _Hello_, Kohaku-"

"Kana."

"Do I _really_ have to call you by your first name?"

"Yeah. I want you to."

"But I don't want to!"

"Why?"

"Because it's just-!"

"I thought you didn't care much for courtesies."

"I don't, but it feels strange to me! It's like you're my girlfriend or something!"

"Nah. Kiriyama's your girlfriend."

"...What?"

"Oh. Sorry, boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't heard about this, either?"

"What haven't I heard about?"

"People think you and Kiriyama are..."

"...Are?"

She grinned at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

I widened my eyes.

"W-_we're not gay_!" I yelled. "Not that there's anything wrong with that-!"

And she let out her trademark laugh. Her inane, loud, completely improper laugh.

"I was joking, you nob!"

"'Nob?'"

"You couldn't tell I was joking?"

"No, I couldn't."

"Jeez, you need to talk to people."

"I talk with Yuji."

"Do you care about your talks with Yuji?"

"...Well-"

"The truth."

"...Not really."

"Do you think he gives you anything other than just words?"

"...He gave me a watch for my birthday-"

"Come _on_! Be more open, dude! Especially around beauties like me!"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"So, I'm...not pretty?"

"I-I didn't say that!"

"So you think I'm beautiful?"

"No! W-well, I mean-!"

"So I'm ugly?"

"Will you-! You're screwing with me."

"Hell yeah, I'm screwing with you. It's fun."

"...I hate you so much."

"No, you don't."

I groaned, "Why are you hanging around me?"

"Because I like you."

"...E-excuse me?"

"No, not in _that_ way. Don't get your hopes up."

Not that I had any hopes in the first place, but, "So, what exactly-?"

"You're pretty interesting to me."

"...How so?"

"I've never met anyone who looked so...tired of everything up till now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You try to act normal and like nothing's wrong, but it's all just a front."

"...What?"

"Really, you're just irritated at everything and you're forcing yourself to let your anger go," I balled up my right hand - the hand that wasn't carrying a bag - into a fist, "but you're just chaining yourself down and letting your anger dictate you in ways that you don't even realize."

At this point, my eyes had widened into saucers. "Y-you're wrong," I sputtered out, "I don't think that way at all-"

"Yeah, you do."

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. "What do you know? You met me just yesterday! Don't go judging someone's actions when you've just met them-!"

"Dude, you really suck at concealing your emotions. I think the only reason you've been able to _not_ get called out on this is because you don't have any real friends to tell you."

"I don't have time for this-"

"But yesterday, I saw plainly on your face that you were freaking _pissed_ at how I was bossing you around."

"I wasn't! I was just mildly annoyed!"

"Yeah. You keep telling yourself that."

"What is _with_ you!?" I yelled. "What's the matter with you!?"

"Sorry. It's just...you interest me so much. I'm sorry, I can't contain it all."

I let out a small hiss as I turned around.

"Leave me alone!" I spat. "Don't ever come near me again."

"...Alright," she sighed, looking down at her feet in what looked like vague regret.

* * *

Class was spent _not_ vigorously taking down notes like some mad genius, but instead turning red from all the rage that Kohaku girl had just implanted inside of me.

I had never felt so infuriated at anyone before. It was mind-blowing. I was almost ecstatic, even, at the thought of it. I would never speak back to my father, I'd always follow the whims of Yuji, and I would never question teachers whenever they'd write an error on the board that was so _blatantly obvious_ anyone with a _brain cell_ could - no. No. Don't get mad here.

Kana Kohaku...

She had not only managed to get me angry and worked up - something I'd never do under any normal circumstances, as it would inconvenience me - but she...she had also managed to get me to think about myself.

I hated arguments. I hated fighting back. I was always so much more comfortable hiding myself away, never getting into conflicts or struggles of any kind. Yet _she_ had me maddened me to a degree which I hadn't felt before. And she only maddened me after bringing up a topic that...I was rather sensitive with.

'Chained.' She said I was chained. By my anger. She basically said I was a slave to my rage. But that was simply not true. I'd almost never get angry. And even when I would, I'd quickly satiate my anger. Not the most stress-preventive of methods, but it was a method that just..._worked_ for me. Nobody would get angry at me. Nobody would argue with me. Nobody would question me, and everybody would just leave me alone.

Nobody would get hurt. Essentially, I'd end up keeping the peace.

Was that so wrong?

...But...something about what she said just confounded me.

...Maybe I - no.

No way. No how. There was no way anything on this planet would get me to speak to _her_ again. Nothing. _Nothing_. Yet I can't think of any other option. This woman managed to get my perfectly-sound mind into a deep maze of complexities and abstract concepts. These words concerning slavery and chains were just...it was as if I'd been introduced to a new world. A world I hated.

And yet...this new world attracted me in some morbid, unhealthy way.

...Should I take a peek?

...I...I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.

* * *

I found her on the roof, eating from a small bento box. She spotted me and her eyes turned into daggers.

"Oh, it's _you_."

"Um...hello."

"So, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be spending lunch time with your _boyfriend_ or something?"

"Yuji's absent. And he's not my boyfriend."

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to lie?"

"No, not really. My dad did. And I'm not lying."

"...Well, I don't exactly have an answer to that. What _are_ you doing here, though? You wanted me to leave you alone."

"...To be honest, I - wait, don't you hang out with anyone?"

"No. Not really."

"You eat lunch alone?"

"No. My grandpa's ghost is to my left -_ of course_ I eat lunch alone."

"...Hmm."

"What?"

"I just...with someone as...peppy as you are, I thought-"

"First of all, nobody says 'peppy' anymore. Second of all, don't go assuming things. People think I'm a weirdo. Lots of them do. I'm not surprised, though."

"...Not surprised?"

"Well, I have the tendency of always saying what's on my mind. And people dislike me for it, because they disagree with what's on my mind."

"Why don't you just..._not_ talk about what's on your mind?"

"You mean like a sheep?" she scoffed. "That's lame."

"...But it gets you friends, right?"

"Yeah. But I'd much rather stay true to myself. Who cares if people like me or not?"

"...No man is an island-"

"I'm a girl."

"Well, nobody's an island!"

"Says you! The only friend you've got is that Yuji guy! Tell me, have you made any form of social connection with anyone else? Because from what I see, you haven't!"

"But - wait, what do you mean by, 'from what I see?'"

"I've been watching you for a while."

"...Watching me? For a _while_?"

"_For a while_! And you have like, _one_ friend! If you think that you're better than me, then why is it that you've only got _one_ friend!?"

"At least I have one!"

"Did you get him by nodding along with everything he'd say to you?"

"Ye - wait - n-no! W-well, not all the time..."

"You stuttered!"

"Okay fine, _yes_! But not all the time! And besides, th-this proves me right, 'cause - like I said earlier - I actually_ have_ a friend! As opposed to _you_."

"I'd rather be alone than be a freaking sheep!"

"Well, _why_? I'm serious, I wanna know!"

"Wanna know what?"

"How you can stand being alone!?" I roared. "How can you say all these weird things without batting an eye, how can you make me angry like this - I _never_ get angry like this - and_ how _can you be so...I don't know how to describe it, but...it's just..."

"What?"

"...There's something with you that I...can't explain, but it's...it strangely draws me to you. It's not romance or any of that - it's...it's something else."

"Simply put, it's because I'm free."

"What do you mean by-?"

"I don't care. I don't care about what people think about me. I don't care about getting popular, being loved, or being insulted."

"But _why_?"

"Well...a long time ago, I got to thinking about death," she chuckled, speaking so casually you'd think she didn't get just how weird her statement was. "I'm gonna die someday, and nobody's gonna remember me in the next ten thousand years or so. So why should I be afraid of what I'm about to say, or do, or think, or act? Nobody's gonna remember me at the end of all this. So why not do whatever I want to do?"

"...Don't you feel lonely?"

"Sometimes. But I always tell myself this: I'm free. I can do whatever I want. I have my own ideals. My own dreams. My own aspirations. I am myself. And I won't let anyone else dictate what I want to do. Being stuck on the whims of other people is one of the stupidest things _anyone_ can do. And I don't want to do that. Nor do I want anyone else to do that."

...

"But," she continued, "I can't stand being around someone who's willing to throw themselves under the rug just to avoid getting hurt."

I made a fist with my left hand.

"Earlier, you said I was angry. What-?"

"You probably don't get it, or more like...you don't realize it. But I can tell you're pissed. And from the conversation we've just had, I think I know why."

"Tell me, then."

"You're mad because you want to tell people your true feelings, but you don't want to get hurt." I clenched my teeth. "You pretend so people won't get in your way; so that you'll be fine and dandy." My left hand trembled. "And you hate it because you want to do more, but you choose not to out of fear."

"...You've no proof," I chuckled.

"But I think I can get some."

"How?"

"I'll ask you one question, and I'll see if I'm right based on your reaction."

"Alright, bring it on. I can take it."

"Has there ever been anyone in your life who you hate because your choices disagreed with theirs?"

...

I turned my head to the side.

"...I'm sorry," she said. "Shouldn't have asked that."

The silence grew, the conversation having screeched to a halt.

I sat down and crossed my legs, surprising her.

"I hate my father," I sighed. "But I love him at the same time. Does that make sense? No. No, it doesn't."

She opened her mouth a bit, as if she was about to say something. But she pursed her lips.

I continued, "He never lets me do what I want to do. My mother left us because of him. He'd always put practicality over his family. Well, over anyone, really. Nothing that has the potential to further his career escapes him. He always gets what he wants."

"...I see."

"I wanted to be a teacher. He said no. Because he wants me to succeed him in his 'dynasty.'"

"'Dynasty?'" Kohaku repeated.

"Yeah. That's what he calls it. I...I can't stand the way he is. I can't. I really just...can't."

"...Who cares what he says?"

"I do. He's my father."

"Well, who gives a crap if he's your father?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you want to be a teacher, more power to you. You don't need to follow up on what your dad wants you to do - you just do whatever you want to do. Right?"

"What if he doesn't approve?"

"Then he doesn't approve."

"What if he...hates me?"

"He's your _dad_. He won't hate you. Trust me. And even if he does...then, whatever. You're just doing what you want."

"I don't know if I can tell him off. I mean...I just..."

"I understand. But if you want to get to where you want to be in life, you'll have to do something crazy sometimes. You'll have to do things you never thought you'd do."

"...Kohaku-"

"I told you."

"Huh?"

"Call me Kana." She picked up her things and headed for the door. "What are you doing? Lunch break is almost over. We've gotta make it to class."

"...Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you. I think I needed that."

"...Glad I could help."

"Ko - Kana...um...you wanna talk again sometime soon?"

"...Sure. Why not? You're an interesting person."

* * *

**\- SECTION II -  
There she sat, on the street. Her bright eyes were wet and her beautiful face was marred by melancholy.**

* * *

"Look at you."

"...What are you talking about, Yuji?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"What?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" he asked me.

"Rumors of...?"

"You and Kohaku."

"There are rumors about the two of us?"

"Yeah. They say you're dating her."

"...I'm not dating her. We just hang out together, that's all."

"On the rooftop, during lunch time. That's in every anime. The two lovers rendezvous up high on the roof of their school...and what happens after that depends on whether it's a normal anime or a hentai."

"We just talk. That's all there is to it."

"You_ sure_?"

"What, are you jealous that I don't talk to you as often?"

"No. Still, I've had my eye on Kohaku for a while..."

"...You have?"

"Yeah."

"...Why?"

"Well, she's...different, you know. From the rest of the girls."

"How so?"

"You know how so."

"...Yeah. I guess I do."

"All the other girls in Kashibaru only know how to look pretty. But she's more than that, you know?"

"Well...I guess you're right."

"But I don't think I've a chance with her anyway."

"Why not?"

"She's...sorry if this offends you, but...she's really..._out there_."

"...Out there?"

"Once, I tried talking to her and she went into what felt like a two-hour monologue about life, death, the universe, and everything. I didn't know what to say."

"...Sounds like something she'd do."

"I find it strange how you can keep up with her."

"...As do I."

"Take care of 'er for me. I'm counting on you."

"You make it sound like I'm her boyfriend, and you're passing the torch...or something."

"You're the closest thing she has for one. She's too much for me to handle, so...make the most out of your time with her, got that?"

"...Yeah."

"You're blushing."

"What?"

"You're blushing, dude."

"I am?"

"Yeah."

"...Weird."

* * *

Rooftop. Kana and I were eating our bentos and chatting. Yuji had some club activities to deal with.

"Did you bring what I asked?"

"Here's the bottle."

"Thanks. Just what I need."

"Why do you need an empty soda bottle in the first place?"

"Personal matter. Involves paint. You wouldn't understand."

"Hey, I showed you that painting I made a week ago, didn't I?"

"It sucked."

"I thought you liked it."

"I changed my mind."

"...Alright."

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"I'm used to your snappy remarks."

"Nobody says 'snappy!'"

"_I_ do."

"Well, you sound like an old person."

"I'll have you know that I like sounding like an old person. I feel good about myself if I feel older than everyone else."

"...You _are _becoming more egotistical. I think I liked you better when you were spineless."

"Oh, I'm still _very_ spineless, Kana. I still haven't been able to tell my dad about me wanting to be a teacher."

"Really?"

"I'm still apprehensive about that kind of thing...but I think I'll be able to do it soon. Or later on. But I know I'll do it."

"Good. You're getting somewhere."

"I know I am. Feels good."

"Wanna go somewhere over the weekend?"

"I was just about to ask you."

"Did you wanna take me to Destiny Land?"

"...Yeah."

"Lame! Let's go somewhere no one else has been before!"

"Do you know any other amusement park than Destiny Land?"

"No, but I'm sure we can find something! Your dad's rich as hell, he can find a place for us! I'm sure he has connections!"

"He doesn't care for amusement parks."

"...Your dad seriously needs to get out more."

"He does. For business deals. In fact, he's out on a business deal for the rest of the month."

She sighed. "Let's go to Destiny Land, fine. Whatever."

"Sunday next week?"

She smiled. "Sunday next week."

* * *

"I could be here all day!"

"You know, you could. I could call Yoshida right now and tell him to pick us up later."

"I don't even want to get picked up yet! Let's try the ferris wheel next!"

"And _you_ said Destiny Land was lame."

"Shut up! C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

"You know what?" she asked me, as we went higher and higher up the ferris wheel. "You're pretty cool."

"How so?"

"You're not a major douche, unlike more than half the people in Kishibaru."

"The people in Kishibaru are douches?"

"Yeah. Not that you'd know."

"Hey, I'm talking to people. More."

"You only ever talk to me."

"...I still talk to Yuji."

She made a raspberry.

"At least I'm talking to someone else other than Yuji..."

"...That's true."

We were silent for a few more seconds.

She scooted over to my side, nudging up against me.

She laid her head on my shoulder.

"You wanna be my boyfriend?"

I stayed quiet for a few seconds before giving her my answer.

* * *

Kana wasn't in school the day after that. The day was rather lonely.

I tried calling her several times on my cellphone...but she wouldn't pick up. The texts I'd sent to her were unanswered. I didn't know where she lived, and she didn't even have an email address. Yes. She didn't have an email address. Ridiculous, but that was what you'd expect, coming from Kana.

Hanging out with Yuji wasn't stimulating at all. Our conversations went down the crapper after Kana had become my friend. Because my conversations with Kana were fun, or at the very least, they could hold my attention. But with Yuji, I was just bored or disinterested.

Two days passed. Kana still didn't make it to school. Then three days. Then four. Then the rest of the week passed by. Kana was still not at school.

On Sunday, I decided to take a walk for the sake of taking a walk. And I walked slowly. I missed Kana. I missed her so much. An entire week without her just felt...hollow. Uninteresting, gray, dull. She had this aura around her that brightened up the days...considerably.

And I felt a pang in my chest when thinking of her reminded me of the greatest thing I had ever done in my life.

I felt a pang in my chest when I was reminded of when I told her yes.

I was officially Kana Kohaku's boyfriend.

* * *

It was about 6:00 PM. I'd been walking for three hours.

But as I began to trek home, I saw her, sitting on a staircase that was part of an apartment complex.

There she sat, on the street. Her bright eyes were wet and her beautiful face was marred by melancholy.

"Kana...?"

She saw me.

She got up and tried running away.

"K-Kana! Wait!"

I grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go."

"Kana, what's-?"

"Let me_ go_!" she pulled her arm away from mine. "Just...just let me go."

"What...what happened?" I asked her.

Her red scarf was drenched in dried-up tears. She was wearing a plain yellow dress that had a skirt that strecthed out all the way down to her knees. But said dress was dirty and drab; the color was dull and saturated...as if she'd been wearing that for a while.

"Kana...what's wrong? You can tell me."

"...Please...leave me alone," her numb, broken expression shifted into a smile in a change so jarring and swift you'd think she was undergoing a transformation. "I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about, Akira. I'll be alright."

"...Kana...what...?"

"Stop asking me that," she wiped her eyes profusely. "Please. You sound like there's something wrong."

"Because - K-Kana...I...Kana, what's going on? Why...why were you crying? Tell me, I want to know."

"...I...don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"...It'd just burden you. I don't want anyone to be burdened because of me."

"Being with you isn't a burden. You can tell me anything. I'm your...I'm your boyfriend, after all."

She pursed her lips. She walked up the stairs, grabbing me by the hand.

We went up to the second floor and went into the fourth room on the second floor.

The room was dirty. As if it hadn't been cleaned in ages. On the kotatsu, there were empty bowls. In the sink, there were dirty bowls and broken chopsticks. The whole place looked decrepit. The television was...plain and slightly damaged on the side. The windows were also unclean. The couch was torn and it'd been ripped in several parts. Outside her window was a fire escape.

She sat me down on one end of the kotatsu as she sat down on the other end. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she spoke up.

"My mom died."

My eyes widened at her statement.

What she just said was such a monumental surprise to me. It felt like a punch to the stomach, it was so sudden. After a long week of absence, this is what she had to say to me?

No, I told myself. It's not about you, Akira. But...how could this have happened so fast? This was...it was...I can't even explain how jarring this is.

"She died Monday. Just as I was about to leave for school. I saw her body on the bed just as I was about to leave for school. She...was sick."

I turned to the cabinets. The open cabinets. They had assortments of medicines packed in them.

"She wanted me to go with you to Destiny Land. She was so happy for me. She was always like that. She was always happy when something good happened to me."

"You...you never told me your mother was..."

"You didn't need to know."

"But...I...Kana-"

"After my Dad left, Mom always told me that I needed to smile. To never unload on other people. She told me to be myself...that it didn't matter, what other people thought of me."

I stood up from the kotatsu and sat on her side, facing her.

"Listen to me," I said. "I care about you. You're someone who's very dear to me. You can tell me anything. You can unload anything on me. I can help you-"

"No. You can't."

"Kana-"

"I didn't go to school because...it hurt so much."

"I understand that-"

"I didn't want you to see me all sad and lonely."

"Kana, you have to-"

"You're all I have left, and I don't wanna depress-"

"Kana!" I yelled. "I'll be there for you. If you're hurt, tell me. If you feel hurt, tell me. I'll. Be. There. For you."

"...But hanging around me would just depress you, wouldn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to feel sad 'cause of me...I don't want you to burden yourself over me-"

"Kana. You. Are. Not. A. Burden. You're my girlfriend."

"But, Akira-"

I hugged her.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your mother. I'm really sorry. I'll be here for you. I know, I said that already, but...I'll be here for you."

She gently pushed me back.

"I don't want you to be."

"Why...?"

"You have your own life to live. I only told you this because you asked. Don't force yourself to help me-"

"I'm not forcing myself, Kana! This is what I want to do! I want to help you! Let me help you. I can't stand to see you sad like this! Not so suddenly, not after I saw you so happy! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were to let that happen!"

"Akira...please. Don't trouble yourself over me."

"Kana! How many times do I have to tell you that I want to be there for you? I want to help you! I-I want you to know that - that you're not alone!"

"...I'm sorry...but...I think I am."

"...Even after all the times we've spent together? Even after I said I was gonna be your boyfriend-?"

"I'm sorry. But yeah."

"Kana...I..._please_. Trust me. I can help you. I want to help you."

"Akira, I've told you-"

"Kana. Please."

"Akira, don't-"

"Please."

"Don't pull that face on me, don't you dare!"

"Kana. Let me help you."

She was speechless that time.

She trembled a bit.

"Don't screw with me, Akira."

"Kana...," I reached my hand out to her.

"Don't screw with me like this!" She slapped my hand away. "Not you!"

"Kana." I held her hand. "Let me help."

She stopped speaking.

She turned her back to me.

She hung her head low as she started to shake.

I embraced her from behind.

She held me by the arms and refused to let go.

How? I wondered. How could this happen?

* * *

**\- SECTION III -  
****"I love you. So much."**

* * *

I stayed with her until she slept before heading back home.

Her confession was so emotionally jarring and sudden that I...I couldn't take it. I felt drained after that experience. Seeing Kana so happy one day and then seeing her so sad and broken another was just...unimaginable to me.

I couldn't bear with that. Her beautiful smile shattered so suddenly by her tragic circumstances...I'd never even met her mother. I'd never even gotten to speak with her. But Kana spoke of her so fondly and so...so happily...

It broke me; it sucked the joy out of me. Seeing her broken broke me. Seeing all her happiness and energy removed so suddenly...it was horrible. It was heartrending.

So suddenly...I could've helped her, couldn't I? I-I could have done something; I could've bought medicines or paid for medical bills. Why didn't she tell me sooner? Why did she...why? I could have done something - I was rich enough, powerful enough.

Why didn't she tell me? _Why didn't she tell me_?

* * *

_"...It'd just burden you. I don't want anyone to be burdened because of me."_

* * *

...That...

How messed up _was_ she? How pained was she? How much had she been hiding under that smile of hers? That painfully convincing smile - that enrapturing smile?

Did...did she not ask me for help...because she didn't want me to be burdened with her?

* * *

_"You...you never told me your mother was..."_

_"You didn't need to know."_

_"But...I...Kana-"_

_"She always told me that I needed to smile. To never unload on other people. She told me to be myself...that it didn't matter, what other people thought of me."_

* * *

That...that's how...that's why...?

She...was _that_ broken. All this time. She was that broken all this time, and I wasn't even aware of it. What was wrong with me? How could I be so imperceptive? I-I could have done something! Anything! She didn't have to - she didn't have to face this all by herself!

She didn't have to do all the work by herself! I was there! I was there her, wasn't I?! Did she not trust me enough? Was I not good enough!?

Was I...was I not good enough...?

* * *

She went to school on Monday. And the rest of the week.

I spoke to her everyday, foregoing my conversations with Yuji.

Our conversations weren't as energetic as they were before.

Our interactions weren't as lively as before.

But I made her smile.

She made me smile as well.

Simply her being with me made me smile.

We would eat and talk about recent events, as usual. And we even tried acting like we were as happy as we were before.

But we could never forget the emotionally jarring and heartbreakingly tragic experience that she'd endured. The experience that I could do nothing about.

This was the conversation we had on Monday of that week.

"How are you going to work around your finances?" I asked.

"...I have a part-time job. It gets me lots of money."

"A job? You never told me you had a job."

"Well...actually, I do. And it's...fine. It gets me what I need, anyway."

"You have any relatives willing to help you out?"

"...No. My parents didn't have any siblings. My grandparents aren't alive, either. Doubt they'd be able to help much, anyway."

"...I can help you, you know."

"Akira-"

"Kana, I am the heir to the Kanzaki Corporation. I can pay for you. I can-"

"I don't want you to."

"Kana!"

"I know! I know, I know you want to help me. I _know_. I get it. I'm sorry. But this...this is something I...just have to do."

"Kana...I...I want to help out."

She laid her hands on mine.

"I know you do. I told you that already. But...I want to settle this...on my own. I want to move on. I want to get up on my own feet again. And...I'm sorry, but I think I should do it alone."

I blinked and sighed.

"You know what? Fine. Alright. You can face this alone. But the moment you fall into trouble, I'm going to do something for you - whether you like it or not. And I don't say that often."

I wanted to help her.

But she kept on wanting to settle this on her own.

Over and over again, "I want to do this by myself."

If she wanted to face this alone...I should let her.

But I seriously doubted that.

"...Thank you."

"...What's your job, anyway?"

"There's a Junes near my house. To my surprise, the pay there is real decent. Other than that, my mom left me lots of inheritance money, so...yeah. I think I can make it if I save enough."

"...I can help-"

"No. No."

* * *

My dad returned home a week after that conversation. It was Sunday again.

And he saw the results of my latest tests.

"Why are your grades plummeting, Akira?"

"...I've been busy."

"With what? I specifically told you that you can only spend time on leisure during the weekends."

"I have been spending leisure just on the weekends."

"I don't think so, considering you did that before and you had fine grades. Now, your grades are just...embarrassing. Seventy percent? Seventy-four percent? How could - what happened?"

"...Nothing happened."

"You're lying."

"N-no, I'm-"

"You are lying to me, Akira."

"I'm not!"

"You're yelling. Why?"

"Y-you're accusing me of lying!"

"Isn't that the truth?"

"No, it's not!"

"You're lying again. Why?"

"I am not lying to you!"

"I've engaged in business deals with seedy transactors and I've been able to tell when they'd lie to me. Do you really think that it'd be any trouble for me to tell if my own son was lying?"

"I...I'm...I'm not..."

"Akira. Tell. Me."

"...There's this...there's this girl-"

"Dump her."

"What?"

"Break up with her."

"Father, what-?"

"You heard me. Break up with her. The heir to the Kanzaki Dynasty can't afford to have failing grades."

"Father, I-I can't just do-!"

"You must."

"But I - she's...she's very precious to me, father!"

"Your mother was precious to me. But all love fades away. You'll get over her. Do as you're told."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because she's my girlfriend! I can't leave her now! She's grieving!"

"Grieving?"

"Yes! She's grieving! Her mother...she's just died!"

"...I see. So how should that affect you in any way?"

"_Father_! She needs me!"

"So, because she's in pain, you waltz in and act like some sort of hero to help her? To help raise you up in her eyes?"

"No, father! How could you-?"

"You're better off without her. Anyone who needs someone to act as their own personal crutch is no one worth mentioning. Leave her behind in her grief. Leave the dead to the dead."

"That's..."

That's..._disgusting_.

"That's what, Akira?"

You're wrong. You're absolutely wrong.

"I know how hard this may be for you..."

You're...you are wrong.

"...but I'm doing this for your sake. You need to be the best you can be in order to properly succeed me."

You're doing this...for _your_ sake. _Yours_.

"Akira," he stroked my hair. "Please. Listen to me. You don't need her. You're better than being a support beam. You're more than that. You're my son."

I clenched my teeth and turned my hands into fists.

"Can't you understand?" he asked me.

I_ hate_ you.

"Yes, father. I...understand."

I hate you, Akira. I hate you so much.

"Good. I'm glad you do. I love you, son. And I don't want you to drag yourself down because of this girl."

"...Yes...father."

* * *

Kana was not at school on Monday. Again.

I didn't have the power to tell her it was over. Or even the power to tell her why it had to be over.

I couldn't bear to even face her. So I was slightly glad that she was not at school. Yet I was extremely mortified when I realized that I had to tell her tomorrow. Or on Wednesday. Or Thursday. Or any other day she'd return. The pain wasn't going to disappear. It'd just been delayed.

But she wasn't there on Tuesday. Or Wednesday. Or Thursday. Or Friday. Or Saturday.

She was...gone.

But I didn't call her. I didn't go see how she was doing.

Because I couldn't bear seeing her after betraying her. I couldn't see her again...not after my horrible cowardice.

If only I'd spoken up. If only I'd stood up for myself. If only I'd spoken what was on my mind.

Maybe something would have changed. Maybe he'd have accepted it. Maybe...maybe...

...I was...a horrible boyfriend.

* * *

Sunday. _Another_ Sunday.

Another free day.

I had to see her. I had to put an end to this.

I went over to her apartment.

I knocked on her door.

"Kana? It's me. It's...it's Akira."

No answer.

I knocked again.

"Kana? A-are you...in there?"

No answer.

I struggled at the knob.

It was locked.

Figures.

Wait. She said she had a job.

Junes.

I darted back down the stairs, to the corner of the street, and spotted a Junes store.

I went into the store, nervous as anyone could ever be in this kind of situation.

My heart raced as I opened the door. My legs shook as I jerked my head around in an attempt to find Kana. I couldn't find her. I only saw people eating food, people talking about life, people acting like idiotic morons.

I trudged over to the cashier.

"S-sir, can I help-?"

"Is Kana Kohaku in today?"

"...Excuse me?"

"Is. Kana Kohaku. In today?"

"...Kana Kohaku?"

"Yes. Kana Kohaku."

"Oh, yes...um...she was fired a week ago."

"...What?"

"She...wasn't doing a very good job here, so...the manager fired her last Thursday."

"The manager...fired her."

"Yes. Um...what business do you-?"

"The manager_ fired_ her!?" I grabbed her by the shoulders. "He fired her!? How - how could he do that!?"

"S-sir! Please! What-?"

"Haven't you people heard what she's been going through!? _Haven't you people_-!?"

"Break it up,_ break it up_!"

A fat, balding man with a bad aftershave pushed me off of the cashier.

"What is wrong with you!?" he spat. "Harming one of our employees - just who the hell do you think you are!?"

"You fired Kana Kohaku. _Why_?"

"She'd never listen to what anyone had to say! She'd zone out while taking orders, and she was just offensive to some of the customers! How could I not fire her?"

"She was in grieving, you lardass!"

"What did you say?"

"Her mother died two weeks ago!"

"...What?"

"She died! She! _Died_!"

"I...I didn't..."

"How could you not know this!? She was your employee!"

"She never told us anything! She...she never...she..."

I groaned in rage and stomped out of Junes.

I seethed with anger and burned with concern for Kana's well-being.

If she wasn't at Junes, she must have been at her home.

I banged on her door, demanding an answer.

I screamed and shouted and raved like a madman. But there was no answer.

Oh no.

I ran to the fire escape.

I climbed up the iron steps, the cold seeping into the fabric of my shirt and the flesh of my skin.

I reached her room and tugged at the window. It was locked.

I tugged again. I could do nothing.

I screamed, "Kana, Kana!"

She_ must_ have heard me, I thought to myself. She must have.

I banged on her window. I screamed again.

She wasn't there.

What happened?

I ran back down the stairs and picked up a steel pipe that was laying around in the garbage.

Getting back to her window, I smashed open the glass.

"_Kana_!"

No. Answer.

I broke down the window's wooden frame and pushed myself into the living room.

"_Kana_!"

I searched her entire room.

All of it.

When that room was empty, I searched another room.

When a room was unlocked, I searched and searched.

When a room was locked, I broke its knob down with the pipe.

I paid no heed to the people occupying said rooms, and I was met with hostility by all of them.

Kana. Was nowhere to be found.

Paying the super for the damages, I searched the neighborhood for Kana.

Supermarkets. Restaurants. Alleyways. Abandoned buildings. Homes.

Nowhere to be found.

I called the police, and an investigation was underway.

Kana, where could you have gone?

* * *

My father tried to comfort me. He tried to tell me it was going to be alright.

I ignored him and paid attention to the news on updates of Kana's whereabouts.

Rumors circulated around school.

Some said she'd been kidnapped. Others said she'd disappeared. Many even said she'd killed herself.

I raged and wished I could gut those insensitive pricks to death.

But the police had no leads on her location.

I called and called and called and _called_. Begging for information.

But there was nothing. No news.

Useless.

* * *

September went by.

My father and I had practically severed all interaction with each other.

I didn't want to speak to the monster anyway. He'd probably regale me with words concerning my fate as heir of the Kanzaki Dynasty.

Yuji stopped speaking to me.

Nobody spoke to me.

Nobody dared to.

October went by.

There was no word from the police.

No word from anyone.

How hard could it be to find _one girl_?

And then November came.

"We've found her," the sergeant told me, over the phone.

* * *

She was so delicate.

So beautiful.

But she was so wounded.

She lay there, in that hospital bed.

She lay there, unconscious. In a coma.

She had wounds on her face. She had marks on her wrists.

She had welts all over her arms and neck.

The doctor said it was unlikely she'd ever recover.

She had multiple concussions to the head and several critical spinal injuries.

The wounds on her waist area were enough to render her unable to walk for a while.

During the questioning, the kidnapper said it was_ her_ fault.

He'd reportedly found her on the street. She'd asked them for favors. _Those_ kinds of favors.

He said she was too beautiful to resist. He kept her with him for _months_ at a time.

He said it was her fault.

I wanted him dead.

I wanted to kill him.

* * *

December 19.

"Are those flowers for her?" Soichiro asked me.

"What do_ you_ think?"

"...She'll be fine, Akira. Have faith."

"In _what_?"

"Son..."

"Just because you're now paying for her hospital expenses...doesn't mean that I'll forgive you."

"Forgive me?"

"I will never forgive you."

"...For what?"

"You know!" I yelled, dropping the bouquet to the ground. "You! Know!"

"Son...what...?"

"She needed me! She needed someone to help her! If I...if I'd been there for her...she wouldn't have done what she did, she wouldn't have gotten into a freaking coma! I...I could have saved her! I could have...I could have done something for her!"

"Akira...I...I never wanted anything like this to happen. I did not intend to-"

"I know. I know you didn't intend for this to happen. Didn't stop the fact that it happened."

"Son..."

"Don't 'son,' me. Not after what you said."

"...Wh...what are...?"

"'Leave the dead to the dead.' Right? Now, she's dying. And I blame you."

"It wasn't my fault!" he roared. "Don't you dare blame me for this! Don't! You! Dare! I never wanted things to go this way! I never wanted anyone to get hurt! I-I just...I wanted you to-"

"No. It wasn't for me! It wasn't for me! Nothing you've ever done was for me!"

"What are you-!?"

"Everything you've done -_ everything_ \- was to groom me to become your perfect heir. You didn't care what I wanted. You never cared what I wanted! You never cared! You only cared about furthering your business rather than being a father!"

He slapped me.

"How could you say that!?"

I kicked him in the stomach.

"Because I'm_ right_!"

He tackled me to the ground and had his hands wrapped around my neck.

I grabbed the sides of his head and pressed my thumbs into both of his eyes.

He screamed and let go of my neck as I kicked him in his groin.

I pushed him off and got on top of him.

I punched away at him furiously.

After what seemed like the tenth punch, I stopped.

He wasn't unconscious. But he was moaning. He was hurt.

He was crying.

Unable to stand it any longer, I left the room.

I went outside. Ignoring Yoshida and the other servants.

I breathed violently and laughed a bit.

The snow was cold. The weather made me freeze. But I kept on laughing. I laughed and I laughed and I laughed.

I then stopped laughing when I realized I'd been laughing for ten minutes.

I broke down and started weeping.

How? How could it come to all this?

This shouldn't have happened. Why._ Why_?

My cellphone rang.

"What the hell do you want?" I seethed, uncaring of who it was-

"Akira. She's...awake."

"...What?"

"She's awake, Akira. She...wants to see you."

"...Who's...?"

"It's Dr. Matsumoto. Akira. She's awake, but...I don't know how to say this without-"

"Tell me. Please."

"...She...won't last any longer. She's fading as we speak. She's...got a few weeks, at best."

"...What?"

"The brain damage she's endured is...it's simply too much. She can't - she won't be able to recover. She can't live through this. I'm sorry."

"But...but...I..."

"My advice...all you can do now is go to her. See her. She needs you. She has nobody else. You have to be there for her."

I dropped my phone.

"Akira?"

I ran.

"Akira, are you there?"

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. My eyes burned against the snow. My heart raced as I forced my weak feet to continue charging ahead. I ignored the coldness of my breath and the intense numbness that began welling up in my fingers. My lungs grew and shrank at an unimaginable rate, and the speed at which I dashed was something I believed I'd never be able to do on my own. My messy hair had turned even more unkempt and shaggy from all the wind blowing through it.

Nothing mattered. Nothing mattered except getting to Kana. Even with the exhaustion creeping into me. My shoulders were beginning to tire. My thighs and legs were slowing. I was not a slow runner. But the trip from my house to the hospital was about twenty to thirty-five minutes long, depending on the traffic and the weather. Right now, there were barely any cars along the road, but it was horribly cold.

And that affected things _greatly_. Winter was not my most favorite season. I much preferred summer's heat over winter's freezing touch. I hated shivering. I hated moving through snow. I hated low temperatures in general. And the unsympathetic harshness of this cold...it was something to behold. I'd never been out in the snow before, not too much. And going into a world of cold was something I thought I was prepared for. But I wasn't.

I ran a distance of what I assumed to be ten blocks before tripping up on the slippery sidewalk, my nose slamming against the icy pavement as I cried out a loud yelp in pain. Despite myself - despite my now-bleeding nose and my tired, frail body - I couldn't let myself give up. Not so easily. Not like this.

Kana showed me what it meant to be free. She showed me what it meant to truly be myself! She showed me that living under the demands of someone else - under the demands of society's expectations and whims - she showed me that that kind of life...was _not a life at all_!

That's no life I want to live! I screamed to myself. This is_ my_ life! My choices are _mine_! I am free to choose what I want to do with myself! This! Is! My! _Life_! Kana did everything for me! And now, _she needs me_!

I staggered to my feet and pressed on, wiping the cold blood from my nose as I picked up speed yet again. I ignored how slippery the sidewalk was. I ignored it completely. I couldn't let my fear of slipping affect me any longer.

Kana needed me. The girl I loved needed me!

I ran into the hospital.

I broke into the door to her room.

"Hi. I'm here."

All she could do was stare.

And smile.

She tried to speak, but she just made sounds.

The tears welled up in my eyes.

I walked over to her and held her hand.

"I love you. So much."

* * *

**\- SECTION IV -  
What if I want to stay in chains?**

* * *

Two weeks passed.

I spent those two weeks at her side.

She said nothing. But she tried her damndest to smile.

I fed her her food.

I smiled at her.

I told her stories that'd never happened.

Lies to make her feel better.

I told her my grades had gotten higher, when they were actually lower than they'd ever been before.

I said that I'd told my father of my dream to be a teacher and he accepted, when my father and I barely even glanced at each other anymore.

I told her that I had made all sorts of friends. When in truth, nobody dared stand near me. Not even Yuji.

She smiled. All she could do was smile.

And on the final day...the last day we spent together, she cried.

I could see one stray tear fall down from her eye.

She tried saying something.

But she couldn't.

And seconds after that, she flatlined.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time. I cared little for why I began to stare at myself so intently. It was a habit of mine to do so now, I suppose. The mirror was my closest companion; my dearest friend. It was the one thing that hasn't left me behind. I guess I thought it only fair to return its unflinching loyalty with my own.

I decided to wear glasses a week ago. Contacts did nothing but itch my eyes. Besides, much to my surprise, glasses actually looked rather stylish on me. Father would barely come home anymore (much to my delight), so he had nothing to say about my fashion choices.

My grades had managed to soar. The title of smartest in class had fallen to me. It was...interesting, feeling both admiration and jealousy simultaneously coming at me from all sides. But it mattered little. What would grades really do for me, years from now? What would the lessons from school grant me in the future? Nothing much.

Father still couldn't bear to look at me. But that fact mattered even lesser than my grades. Honestly, I'd gotten used to not having human social interactions with people in general a _long_ time ago. Not speaking to my father was the easiest task of all. It would just...take too much time.

...Or would it? Would it really?

...It was obvious that Kana's death still haunted me to this day. There was no hope for me when it came to forgetting about her. None at all.

I will never let go of her smile, her laughter, her outrageous insults, I told myself.

Even after all this time, she was still a wonder in my eyes. And the pain of losing her was...something I didn't ever want to feel again.

My father could go rot in Hell, for all I cared.

I was still _very_ hung up on my past. Unbelievably so. No denying that. And neither could I deny how remembering everything that'd happened up to this point still felt like a knife to the heart.

Speaking to people was something I could not bear doing again. Remember my sayings about a knife in the heart? Whenever I'd speak to someone nowadays, that knife would twist. Something inside me would just pull away. It was both relieving yet...aggravating. I don't know how to explain it. But whenever I'd approach anyone other than people I'd established strictly formal relationships with, I'd freeze.

...But should that matter?

Should it really?

If that was who I was, that's who I was.

If I was still stuck on my past, I was still stuck on my past.

Who cares if I remain chained? Who cares if I remain a prisoner?

What if I want to stay a prisoner? What if I want to stay in chains?

My thoughts churned out anger and rage as something that felt like determination welled up in my being.

I will never forget Kana. I can't forget her. And I don't think I should. I will keep this pain in my heart. I will keep these struggles with me, in my heart. This is my pain. These are my shadows. Nobody else's. My suffering is mine. This darkness...

...it's _mine_.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

* * *

This took a _while_.

I thought this up one day.

I had an idea for the main protagonist of Persona 5 - I formed his backstory before the game was even released.

And reading about his backstory - getting little hints from the prologue - would just puzzle people.

So I decided to go all _Berserk _on you and introduce a _12,459_ word prologue detailing Akira's backstory in full, rather than having precious time in the actual story dedicated to OCs you've never met before along with the main character's _really_ messed-up psyche being unexplained until the end.

The original prologue was very stale. Hope you liked this re-edit.

And I hope you like your new MC. Meet Akira Kanzaki, the first Persona protagonist I've ever written who doesn't swear like a sailor.

Future chapters won't be this long, I assure you.


End file.
